Pains In the Neck
by Batdude365
Summary: After Lisa’s chemicals accidentally mix with her lab rats... Well... Lets just say it won’t end very well for Royal Woods. (Cover by TheMaximumMatt)


[The episode starts with Lisa, in a lab coat, mixing some chemicals near a cage of her lab mice. Meanwhile, a small unknown figure, in first person perspective, is rushing towards Lisa from downstairs. It is then revelaed to be Lily in a cat costume.]

Lily: Kitty cat.

Lisa: I'll be down there with the others momentarily, younger sister. I just need to finish this experiment of mine. [resumes mixing the chemicals] Just a bit of this here and... [adds an extra chemical to the mixture, resulting in a small explosion] There we go, finished. [to her lab mice] Now, boys, can you behave yourselves while I'm out?

[The lab mice nod "yes".]

Lisa: Excellent. [puts on a white wig, similar to Albert Einstein's hair] And now... to indulge in some sugar-laden confectionaries.

[Lisa heads downstairs with her sisters, brother, and his two friends, Sam and Clyde. Lori is dressed as a hula girl, Leni is dressed as Elsa, Luna is dressed as Mick Swagger, Luan is dressed as a jester, Lynn is dressed as a Mexican wrestler, Lucy is dressed as a vampire, Lana is dressed as Wakko, Lola is dressed as Princess Peach, Lincoln is, of course, dressed as Ace Savvy, Sam is dressed as Batman, and Clyde is dressed as One-Eyed Jack. Lastly, Lisa is dressed as Albert Einstein. They stop near the front door. Lily then comes down in her cat costume. Rita, dressed as a witch, picks her up.]

Rita: [witch voice] Come here, my pretty. [cackles]

Lori: Mom, please don't.

Rita: [normal voice] Oh, alright. [sets Lily down] Alright, Lily, You're gonna stay here wiht us. You're too young for trick-or-treating just yet. OK?

[Lily meows somewhat disappontingly in response.]

Rita: I'll take that as a yes.

[Lynn Sr. comes in, dressed as a zombie whilst walking like one.]

Lynn Sr.: [monotone voice] Brains... Brains...

[Everyone glares at his bad performance, even Lily.]

Lynn Sr.: [normal voice] Alright, I knew it was bad too, but not that it would be mind-numbing. Get it?

[Everyone, but Luan, sighs at the terrible pun.]

Rita: Alright, kids, have fun trick-or-treating!

Loud Siblings: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! [walks outside with Sam and Clyde]

Rita: Alright, I'll just put Lily to bed for the night. [grabs Lily and goes upstairs to do so; comes back down]

Lynn Sr.: [amorous] Now that Lily is in bed, and we have the house all to ourselves...

Lynn Sr.: [oblivious] We should get out the candy. [walks off to do so]

Rita: Uh...yeah. Sure. [follows suit]

[Meanwhile, in Lisa and Lily's room, one of the mice squeaks to the others and they reach for a paper clip. They then twist it and use it as a key to unlock their cage. They then run out and accidentally bump into Lisa's new experiment, causing it to spill over and drench all the mice in said substance. All the mice start twitching and they then sprout bat wings from their backs, vampire fangs in place of their normal buck teeth, and grow bigger with blood-red eyes. However, one of the mice was majorly affected. Said mouse went through the same transformation like his other brethren, but he is much larger than the others and has also sprouted a black cape around his neck.]

Lab Mouse: [vampire accent] Excellent. [looks over to the other vampire mice] Hmm... Maybe my army needs some... expanding.

[He grabs Lisa's clone gun and blasts the vampire mice with it, resulting in a massive army of vampire mice being created. Charles, dressed as Scooby-Doo, Cliff, dressed as Sylvester, Geo, dressed as Pikachu, and Walt, dressed as a pterodactyl, walk into Lisa and Lily's room to see the vampire mice. They all then immediately cower in terror and hide behind each other.]

Lab Mouse: Now, this pitiful city will face the wrath of... Count Squeakula! [laughs maniaically; stops and sees Lily in her crib] Eh, we'll just let the baby be. We may be hybrid animal monsters, but not pure monsters.

[Count Squeakula and his vampire mice army fly out the bedroom's window and into the darkness of Halloween night. However, some of the vampiric mice are left behind. They then see the four Loud pets, who then proceed to start running. Before they could, three of the mice bite Charles, Cliff, and Walt in their necks. the fourth one opens Geo's plastic ball and bites the latter in the neck. The four pets start twitching, and they sprout bat wings, save for Walt, whose wings change into those of a bat's, and grow vampire fangs as well as blood-red eyes. They screech like bats. And during all of this, Lily is still sound asleep.]

[Cut to the siblings walking through the street, looking for some houses to get candy from. In the process, they bump into Bobby, who's dressed as Frankenstein, and Ronnie Anne, who's dressed as Wyldstyle, but with hwr ahir in the same style as before, but with blue and pink streaks in it.]

Lori: [gasps] Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!

Bobby: Babe!

[The two teens hug. Cut to Ronnie Anne with Sam and Lincoln.]

Ronnie Anne: [giggles] So cheesy. Even on Halloween.

Sam: I know, right?

Lincoln: [breaks up the two teens] Alright, let's get moving.

Cut to a long montage of the gang trick-or-treating with immense success in terms of how much candy they earned. Cut to them being done with their candy quest, each person with large bags of candy.]

Lincoln: Alright, I think all of this candy should tide us over for the next several weeks.

Sam: And now, how to get back... Let's see here...

[Cut to a long road leading to the Loud House, littered with multiple trick-or-treaters.]

Sam: We could take the long way through that street...

[Pan over to a deserted graveyard, where multiple bloodshot eyes are peeking out from the shadows and there's a wolf heard howling. By sheer coincidence, the graveyard is a shortcut to the Loud House.]

Sam: Or we could take the shortcut through the graveyard.

Lincoln: [nervously trembles; gulps] I-i-i vote for the way that's less ominous and creepy.

Ronnie Anne: [smug] What's wrong, lame-o? Too chicken to take a shortcut?

Lincoln: [defending himself] I am not a chicken!

Lynn: [imitates The Harvester] I'll find a nice spot for your vital organs in my cooler... [grabs Lincoln's arm]

Lincoln: [terrified; runs around in circles] AAAAHHH! THE HARVESTER'S OUT TO GET ME!

[Lynn and Ronnie laugh at Lincoln's show of cowardice.]

Lincoln: [turns around and realizes Lynn was behind him; sarcastic] Oh, hardy har har! Very funny, Lynn!

Lucy: Let's just go through the graveyard. I like ominous and creepy anyways. Besides, my fangs are about to fall out. [shows that Lucy's fake fangs are loose]

[Cut to the gang walking through the spooky graveyard. Meanwhile, the vampire mice from earlier are flying around in the sky with their master, Squeakula.]

Squeakula: Hmm... Now who should our first victims be? [spots the Loud siblings, Sam, Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne] Perfect. Ah, the youth. Such young blood to feast upon... [orders his minions] Go, my pretties! Go!

[Some of Squeakula's vampire mice minions fly downwards to the gang along with him. However, they decide to hide in the shadows to wait for the right moment.]

Lincoln: [calm] Actually, it's not that bad in here.

Lucy: I'm a little diappointed, though.

[Lynn and Ronnie hear some thunder behind them.]

Ronnie Anne: [nervous] Now this place is giving me the c-c-creeps.

Lynn: [nervous] S-s-same here.

[They then hear the vampire mice in the shadows, resulting in their pupils getting smaller.]

Lynn: [nervous] Uh... I think we should go faster, guys.

Ronnie Anne: True dat. [begins lightly pushing the group towards the exit along with Lynn]

Lincoln: [faking sympathy] Oh... are you two scared of a gwaveyard now?

Ronnie Anne: Just move it, lame-o. I don't want to be in this place any longer.

Lisa: Oh, relax, you two. It's just a cemetery full of rotting corpses.

[The two stop pushing the group and start racewalking. The vampire mice get closer and closer to the two as the group moves on. They then pop out of a large crack in the sidewalk in front of the two.]

Squeakula: Peek-a-boo!

[Lynn and Ronnie yelp and pounce onto Lincoln's back.]

Lincoln: [to the viewers] So much for being [airquotes] "tough girls". Am I right?

Lynn: You be quiet.

Ronnie Anne: [points to the large sidewalk crack] There were a bunch of big rats with wings right- [notices that the vampire mice are gone] But they were- And now they're- Oh, never mind.

Lincoln: Wait, Are you two afraid of pigeons now? [chuckles]

[Lincoln ends up tripping on a pebble and his outer-underwear falls to his knees. Lynn and Ronnie then get off of his back.]

Lynn: Ha! Your underwear fell down!

Ronnie Anne: Man, this is lame, even for you!

[The two start laughing uncontrollably.]

Lincoln: [sarcastic] Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.

Lucy: [goes over to the two girls] Just knock it off, guys.

[However, as Lincoln gets up and is readjusting his outer-underwear, Squeakula and his minions bite Lucy, Lynn, and Ronnie's necks.]

Lynn: Ow! What was that?

Ronnie Anne: I think it had something to do with those rats from earlier.

Lucy: [groans] I don't feel so good...

[The three slowly fall to their knees, as they sprout vampire fangs and get blood-red eyes. They then screech like bats. Meanwhile, Squeakula and his cronies fly off.]

Squeakula: Ah... the sweet taste of tweens. Now, I'm in the mood for something more... aged. Quickly, to the senior citizen home! [flies to said location with his minions]

Sam: Sounds like there's bats here too. My spirit animal.

Clyde: I know I'm gonna regret this saying this, but why are bats your spirit animal?

Sam: Because I'm Batman!

[As the group keeps going through the graveyard, they pass a big polished headstone. However, as Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie pass the headstone by levitating in the air, their reflections are nowhere to be seen.]

Lola: Geez, how long is this graveyard?

[As they keep walking, Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie sneak up onto Lori and try to bite her neck, but end up biting her garlic necklace, resulting in them hissing and their eyes watering.]

Lori: [notices the three behind her] I didn't know any of you were allergic to garlic.

[The three overdramatically act out their reaction to the garlic and fall to the ground.]

Lincoln: [stops and notices the three] Wow, and I thought Lola was a drama queen.

Lola: Says the one who fainted when their bunny doll was ripped in half.

Lincoln: Well, excuuuse me, princess. Anyways, might as well see what's wrong with them.

[Everyone stops walking and tends to the three. Lincoln notices some strange details about them.]

Lincoln: Wait a minute... [moves the parts of their hair covering their necks] Neck wounds... The bad reaction to garlic... Realistic fangs... [touches one of their fangs and pokes his finger] Ow! [holds his finger in pain] Guys, you don't think...

Sam: That Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne are vampires now? That's what it seems like now.

[The three slowly get back up and stare at Lincoln with half-lidded eyes.]

Lincoln: Now, now, girls. Let's not get too hasty here. You don't want to bite my neck. [sheepishly] Don't you?

Ronnie Anne: Oh, yes we do, lame-o... [slowly steps towards him, along with Lynn and Lucy]

[The three vampire girls then tackle Lincoln, resulting in them tumbling into an old oak tree.]

Lucy: Must... have... blood!

[The three are about to bite Lincoln's neck, but Sam, with Lori's garlic necklace, repels them from doing so. They then fall onto the ground again.]

Lori: Can I literally have my necklace back now?

Sam: Not quite yet. Just want to make sure they don't try to bite any of us. So, I'm keeping it until further notice.

[Lynn and Ronnie's eye colors change back to normal as they regain consciousness.]

Ronnie Anne: [gasping for breath] L-L-Lincoln...

Lynn: B-B-Bro...

Lincoln: [skeptical] Guys, is that really you, or the scary, bloodsucking girls?

Ronnie and Lynn: H-H-H-Help us. [pass out]

[Cut to Lincoln and Sam carrying the three into the house.]

Lincoln: Now, just set them on the couch here...

[Sam ends up letting go and Lynn's body lands on the floor. Lincoln glares at him.]

Sam: Hey, I may be Batman, but that doesn't mean I can do anything, you know.

Lisa: [goes up to Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie] Hmm... How they managed to become the living undead is beyond me. But, nevertheless, let me see if I have anything to cure them. [walks up to her room]

Clyde: You know, I just noticed something... different here.

Lincoln: What?

Sam: [points to the four Loud pets] Your dog, cat, and bird have bat wings now. As well as fangs.

[Charles, Cliff, and Walt lunge towards the group, but Sam repels them with Lori's necklace.]

Lana: Actually, garlic's toxic to cats and dogs, so be careful around them with that.

Lincoln: Looks like the same thing happened to Charles, Cliff, and Walt. [looks towards Geo] Even Geo...

[Lisa is heard screaming from upstairs. The three boys head up to her and Lily's room to check it out.]

Sam: What's wrong? Why'd you scream?

Lisa: [points to the unlocked cage] All my lab mice are gone! And to top it off, my experiment's ruined too! [points to the spilled chemicals on the desk]

Sam: So... what exactly was this [airquotes] "experiment" of yours?

[Flashback to Lisa looking on an E-Bay esque website on the family's computer.]

Lisa: [voiceover] I recently got some monster DNA off of E=MCBAY last week, you know, to see if it was just some contrived facade.

[Lisa orders the jug of monster DNA.] And Halloween was coming up, so I decided to do it today.

[Cut back to the present, when Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie finally come to and enter the room.]

Lincoln: [to Lynn and Ronnie] Wait, didn't you two say you saw some rats with wings back in the graveyard?

[The aforementioned two nod.]

Lynn: [trying to recall] They had white fur, red eyes, and sharp fangs.

Lisa: [putting two and two together] Wait a minute... Those little mischief making mice must have gotten out of their cage somehow, toppled my experiment over, and turned themselves into vampiric incarnations of themselves.

Sam: Seems legit enough... [goes over to Lisa's clone gun and picks it up] And maybe they used this to multiply themselves.

Lisa: Hmm... For all we know, there could be hundreds, thousands, or even millions of them by now. Heaven knows what they're up to right now.

[Cut to a long montage of Squeakula and his minions infecting multiple Royal Woods citizens and turning them into vampires. Cut to a news broadcast.]

News Reporter: Breaking news! We have justt gotten word of vampire mice plaguing the streets of Royal Woods this Halloween night. So, we advise you to stay indoors with your kids until furth-

[Squeakula lunges onto the news reporter and bites her neck. After he flies off, the news reporter slowly ges up, only to reveal that she's become a vampire too.]

Cameraman: [nervous] Uh... Easy now, miss...

[The news reporter lunges towards the cameraman. Cut to a "Technical Difficulties" screen, where lounge music is playing in the background. It's then revealed Mr. Grouse was watching the broadcast in his recliner.]

Mr. Grouse: Eh... It's just another one of those Halloween publicity stunts they do every year to get more ratings.

[There's a knock at the door.]

Mr. Grouse: Oh, great. It's those trick-or-treaters. [gets out of his recliner and gets a bowl of candy from the kitchen] This is the only candy I have now. [opens the door] Alright, here you go. This is the last-

[Mr. Grouse then gets tackled by five infected trick-or-treaters. He screams for help.]

Mr. Grouse: Help! Somebody get 'em off me!

[Cut to the gang, minus Bobby and Lisa, in the living room as Mr. Grouse is screaming for help.]

Lincoln: Looks like the mice got Mr. Grouse. Either that, or someone they infected committed the deed.

Lori: [realizes Bobby's absence] Wait, where'd Boo-Boo Bear go?

Sam: [looks through the front window] I think I know where he is...

[Lori and Ronnie get next to Sam and look through the window to see that a swarm of vampire mice are attacking Bobby.]

Sam: Dunno why he went out there in the first place. Said something about doing some pizza deliveries he forgot to do earlier.

Lori: NO! Boo-Boo Bear! [cries] Why?! WHY?!

Sam: [pats Lori on the back] It's too late for him now.

Lisa: [comes down with a blue flask] Alright, after crunching some numbers and data, I finally have the cure for Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne.

Lucy: Actually... I'm fine being like this.

Ronnie Anne: Well, what are you waiting for? Give it here.

[Lisa is about to give the flask to Lynn, but a vampire mouse crashes through the window and knocks it out of Lisa's hands and into the bushes outside. It laughs devilishly and flies out the window.]

Lynn: So... you got any more?

Lisa: Negatory. The components used in that are now in very short supply. Ergo, I can't make another batch of the antidote.

Ronnie Anne: [plops down on the couch; frustrated] Oh, that's just great! First, I get bitten by a winged rat, then my brother is getting bitten by a bunch of them, and now I'm stuck as an emo tween for life. Worst Halloween ever! [scoffs; to Lucy] No offense, Luce.

Lucy: I feel quite offended now. [looks down]

Lisa: But... [pulls out her laptop and looks something up] There is a place where we can get you, Lynn, and Lucy, and everyone else, back to normal.

Sam: Go on...

Lisa: [pulls up an article about a garlic factory] This is Royal Woods' old abandoned garlic factory. We'll just drench them in garlic juice, turning them back to normal, as well as those who have also succumbed to vampirism as well. It's all the way on the other side of town, though. And there's most likely a vast amount of vampires out to hinder our progress.

Lincoln: [gets an idea] I think I may know a way there... [stoic voice] Just leave it to the Ace. [pulls out a deck of cards that spill onto the floor] Oh, forget this.

[Lincoln kicks the deck of cards towards the screen, resulting in a transition to the garage, where the gang (minus Bobby, for obvious reasons, and Lisa) is looking at Lincoln's bike from "Hand-Me-Downer Sam" .]

Lincoln: This is the sick bike me and Sam made several months ago, so we can get to the garlic factory using this.

Sam: Unfortunately, this thing is only a three-seater. So, Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie can just fly with us as bats while carrying Clyde. Me, Lisa, and Linc get the bike. The rest of you guys, just stand the ground against any of the mice and/or the people they turned into vampires.

Lisa: [comes in the garage, carrying a large amount of NERF Super Soakers and garlic necklaces] Also, for protection, I have loaded lots and lots of garlic juice into each of these water guns... [gives each person in the room, except Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie a Super Soaker] ...As well as these garlic necklaces in case any of the undead try to bite us. [gives each person, except Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie a garlic necklace]

Sam: Nice thinking. Great to have some protection out there in the vampire-infested outdoors.

Lincoln: [stoic voice] Well, no more time to waste. It'll soon be time to deal out some justice! [whips out a deck of cards that actually stay in his hand; normal voice] Ha! Finally got it!

[Lincoln, Sam, and Lisa hop onto the bike and initiate it into aerial mode and fly off, creating a giant hole in the garage ceiling. Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie turn into bats and fly off after the three on the bike. However, Lynn comes back to carry Clyde by his cape along with them.]

Leni: Good bye! Have a nice trip!

Lana: We'll hold down the fort from here!

Luan: Wait... Don't any of you think Mom, Dad, or Lily got affected?

[However, silhouettes resembling Lynn Sr., and Rita appear behind the remaining sisters, and hissing is heard behind them. They slowly look behind their backs and become wide-eyed.]

Luna: Take this, you bloodthirsty dirtbags!

[The sisters proceed to shoot at the two with their garlic juice blasters for a little more than a minute. That is, until...]

Lynn Sr.: [gags from the garlic juice] What are you doing, kids?!

Rita: Why are you squirting garlic juice on us?!

Luna: [realizing she and her sisters' mistake] Oh... We thought you were... one of them.

Lynn Sr.: What are you talking about?

Luan: You know, one of the many living dead plaguing the streets.

Lana: We thought you were bitten by the vampire mice.

Rita: [whispers to Lynn Sr.] We should check their candy before they eat any of it next year.

Lynn Sr.: [whispers back] Agreed.

[Just then, the four infected Loud pets come into the garage, gaining consciousness after being repeled by garlic.]

Lynn Sr.: Looks like these guys got really creative for their costumes this year.

Lola: They weren't like that before. They were bitten by the mice.

Rita: I don't know where you heard this [airquotes] "vampire mice" story, but there's no such thing.

[However, several vampire mice come out from the shadows of the garage. The Loud parents become wide-eyed at the reveal of the creatures.]

Luan: There is such a thing, now.

[The vampire mice grab nearby clothespins and pinch their noses with them, then pounce towards the group, with all of them screaming in terror. Cut to Lincoln, Sam, who's driving, and Lisa on the aerial bike, with Lynn, Lucy, Ronnie, and Clyde beside them.]

Lincoln: Are you sure it was a good idea to leave the others behind?

Lisa: Unless you want to have a really cramped ride on this thing, I suggest you disregard that for now.

Lynn: [struggling with carrying Clyde] Guys... I don't think... [pants] I can keep this up... [pants] any longer.

Clyde: This is really coming from the family jock that can smash open doors with one kick?

Lucy: I got your back, Lynn. [flies over to the two and hangs onto Clyde's cape with Lynn]

Lynn: [sighs with relief] Thanks, Luce.

[Pan over to Ronnie Anne, who is looking directly at Lincoln's neck. Her eyes start to turn blood-red again. She soon realizes this.]

Ronnie Anne: [resists, changing her eye color back] No! I'm not letting this get the better of me.

[However, Ronnie gives in a liitle bit, one of her eyes being turned blood-red while the other's normal. Cut to a close-up of Lincoln's neck, where an x-ray of his cervical and the blood flowing through his body is shown. Ronnie is unwittingly licking her lips at the thought of tasting Lincoln's blood.]

Ronnie Anne: [tries to resist] Can't lose control...

Sam: We're finally at the garlic factory, guys.

Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne: Huh?

[The three then fly facefirst into an old billboard for the garlic factory. Lynn and Lucy end up lettting go of Clyde because of this. Cut to Clyde falling towards the pavement, screaming for life. However, he ends up landing on the bike, which has been parked already by the three riding it, resulting in a pained groan.]

Lincoln: You OK, Jack?

Clyde: [strained] Other than the coconuts, everything's fine. [slips off the bike and faceplants in the dirt]

[Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie then slide off the billboard and roughly land near the rest of the gang. They then turn back into their normal selves. They eventually get up, holding their hands to their foreheads. Cut to someone looking through a telescope from up above. It's then revealed to be Count Squeakula.]

Squeakula: [closes up the telescope] So... Those meddling kids think they'll thwart my plans? I don't think so...

[He turns to his now larger army of vampire mice and the people they bit, now as bats, including the remaining Louds and the family's acquaintances] Let's get them!

[They all quickly descend towards the group. Lincoln turns around and sees the swarm of vampires. Meanwhile, Sam has just gotten the blocked off gate open with a key shaped like a bat.]

Sam: Bat key for the win!

Lincoln: Guys! Let's get in quick! The mice are after us!

Clyde: [rolls up his sleeves and readies his Super Soaker] I'll take care of them...

Lynn: Yeah... I think we should go help him out here...

Sam: I think Lisa should go with Clyde while me and Linc go inside. [rushes into the garlic factory with Lincoln; comes back] Ooh, and you'll need these. [gives the girls him and Lincoln's Super Soakers]

Lynn: We'll be fine on our own...

[Soon then, the vampires land in front of the gang. The people bitten turn back into their normal selves, including the remaining Loud sisters, as well as the parents.]

Clyde: [sees vampire Lori; infatuated] Uh... Uh... [robotic voice] Does not compute. Abort system immediately. System shutting down... [nosebleeds and faints]

Lucy: Sweet. Free blood. [about to drink the blood]

Lynn: [stops Lucy] No, control yourself, Luce!

[By sheer luck, Lynn, Lucy, and Ronnie no longer feel the need to feast on blood. In fact, their fangs are starting to contract.]

Squeakula: [notices the three girls' change] They're turning back to normal. Get them!

[All the vampires fly towards the five, resulting in Lynn and Ronnie screaming in terror, with Clyde still unconscious. Lisa, Lucy, Lynn, and Ronnie are shooting them all with their Super Soakers, but to no avail.]

Lisa: I don't understand. Why didn't this formula make them back off?

[The vampires completely surround the five. Cut to Sam and Lincoln entering the actual garlic factory itself.]

Sam: Alright, the girls and Clyde are hopefully hindering the vampires outside. So, we won't have much time. So, let's find some more garlic around here, ground it up, and pray that all the vampires are within range for it.

Lincoln: Sounds like a plan to me.

[Sam rips off a loose steel pipe from the wall, puts it through the door handles, attempts to tie it as tight as he could, and pushes several crates in front of the door too.]

Sam: That should keep them out if they get past them, or in worst case scenario, infected them and turned them into vampires too.

Lincoln: Let's find some garlic around here.

[Cut to a montage of the two looking through multiple crates and barrels, in search of some garlic. Cut to them looking through one box each, which they proceed to throw to the side.]

Sam: [groans; frustrated] There's never garlic when you need it the most.

Lincoln: [notices a large box] Maybe there's some garlic in that. [points to said box]

[They open the large box, only to end up opening progressively smaller boxes, until they end up with a box as large as a bulb of garlic. They open it and only find some rather small garlic bulbs.]

Sam: Well... This is a great start.

[Just then, the doors are burst open to reveal silhouettes of the the rest of the group.]

Lincoln: Hey, guys! Were you able to distract the vampires out-

[The two then realize they were turned into vampires and lunge towards them, trying to bite them. Sam pulls out a grappling hook from his utility belt.]

Lincoln: How much stuff is in that thing?

Sam: Let's talk about that later.

[Sam grabs Lincoln and grapples towards a guardrail on the top floor, pulling them up before the vampires could get them. The two start running up the top floor, still searching for any garlic. Unfortunately, their now vampiric friends are right on their tail.]

Lynn: Come on, guys! It's only going to be a little pinch.

[However, the two end up stepping on a loose floorboard. They are now holding onto Sam's grappling hook, whose hook is hanging onto the edge of another floorboard. Lynn flies towards them and is about to bite Sam's neck. However, he rips off one of the bulbs on his necklace, eats it, and releases his garlic breath on Lynn, resulting in her falling. Sam uses the grappling hook to pull the two back onto the top floor. They then rush through a nearby door and immediately lock it behind them.]

Lincoln: [pants] That... was a close one. They're finally gone.

Squeakula: [offscreen] I wouldn't get my hopes up so high yet, boys...

Lincoln and Sam: What the?

[The two turn around to see a large amount of vampire mice and the now vampiric Louds laughing maniacally. The two get very wide-eyed and shover in fear, holding each other. Through a cracked window, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Clyde, and Ronnie enter as bats.]

Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne: Sorry we were late, master.

Squeakula: No worries, new recruits. Time to bite the bat and his sidekick.

Lincoln: Savvy isn't Batman's sidekick.

Squeakula: [licks his lips] I go first... [about to bite the two's necks]

Lincoln and Sam: [jump out the cracked window] Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

[The vampires look outside the window to see where the two boys have gone. It's revealed that they're hanging onto the garlic factory's clock tower hands. They struggle a bit to climb up to the roof, but manage to do so nevertheless. The two are now leaning against the giant garlic bulb on the roof and are surrounded by the vampires, the Louds and Lincoln's two friends now in bat form.]

Lincoln: Well, I guess this is it, pal.

Sam: I'd rather go down with you than without you, buddy.

[The two friends brace themselves for the bites from the vampires. However, they all pick up a strong garlic-esque scent.]

Lincoln: [covers his nose] I think you still have garlic breath, Sam.

Sam: [smells the scent again] That isn't me. That's coming from... [turns around]

[The two then realize they're standing in front of a large garlic bulb. The vampires back up a bit to avoid the scent.]

Lincoln: [smugly] Well, well, well... Not so tough now, huh?

Sam: [leans onto the garlic bulb] It seemed very easy to turn everyone but us into vampires, but as soon as a giant piece of garlic comes along, it's suddenly so very diffic-

[Unfortunately, the large garlic bulb crashes through the roof and down the rest of the floors, until it smashes through the glass windows near the bottom of the factory. Cut to Lincoln and Sam looking at the carnage the bulb caused.]

Sam: Dang it.

[The two end up slipping off the roof and end up falling down to the same floor as the garlic bulb. Sam lands on his feet successfully, while Lincoln lands in a large open crate full of uncooked garlic bread a few feet away from Sam.]

Sam: [looks inside the crate] Are you OK, dude?

Lincoln: [climbs out of the crate] i'm fine. A bit of a softer landing than I thought, though.

[The two then see that they're in the fatory's central room and that the large garlic bulb has landed in the juicing machine.]

Sam: Excellent. Now, how to power the juicing mechanism... [looks around and sees a large switch to the left of the juicing machine] Aha! [shoots his grappling hook towards the top of the switch] Come on, Linc. Help me pull.

[Lincoln pulls Sam backwards while the latter's doing the same with the grappling hook, until the switch is pulled down. Cut to several of the mechanisms for the juicing machine, such as big gears, electricity rods, etc. being powered up from the switch.]

Lincoln; I think that should do it. Now, to get into position.

[The two climb into the juice vat, using a conveniently placed ladder.]

Sam: [calls out] Hey, big, white, and ugly! Come and get us!

Lincoln: Yoo-hoo! Right here! Some fresh blood right here! [points to his neck]

[The two continue to taunt the vampires, specifically Squeakula. They all then fly down to the two's location as the juicing machine is juicing the bulb.]

Squeakula: Minions, stay back. These two are mine...

[He proceeds to fly towards the two while the Louds, sans Lynn, and Clyde in bat form turn into their regular forms. Squeakula holds his nose, rips off the two's garlic necklaces, tosses them off to the side, and is about to bite their necks until Lynn and Ronnie, with their normal eye colors, fly in and kick Squeakula out of the vat.]

Ronnie Anne: No! No one turns my boyfriend-

Lynn: Or brother-

Ronnie Anne: and our friend into vampires...

Lincoln: [relieved] Phew!

Ronnie Anne: [turns towarrds the two, with blood-red eyes] EXCEPT US! [cackles with Lynn]

[Lincoln and Sam get wide-eyed, right before the two tackle them and try to bite their neck while the Loud sisters chant, "Bite them!". After a while of wrestling the boys, the two vampire girls have them pinned down from hands to feet.]

Ronnie Anne: Don't worry, lame-o. This'll only sting for 2,000 years... [cackles again]

[Cut to the juicing machine being close to done juicing the garlic bulb.]

Lincoln: Come on, come on...

[However, at the very last second, the juicing machine shuts off entirely.]

Lincoln: Oh, you've got to be kidding- [gets bit in the neck by Ronnie] Ow!

[Ronnie keeps sucking Lincoln's blood from his neck until he is completely dry. Then, soon after, Lincoln starts twitching and grows vampire fangs and gains blood-red eyes.]

Ronnie Anne: Welcome to the blood club, lame-o.

Sam: [struggling against Lynn's grip] What could've turned the machine off...

[Pan over to show Leni, who tripped over the cord that powered the juicing machine.]

Leni: Whoops. Sorry, guys. [about to plug the juicing machine back in]

Lola: [smacks the plug out of Leni's hands] Oh, no you don't!

[Lynn then bites Sam on the neck and starts sucking up all of his blood. However, Sam doesn't seem to look different quite yet, most likely because of his cowl covering his neck.]

Sam: [slowly crawls towards the plug for the juicing machine] Must... [pants] plug... [wheezes] machine... [coughs] back in.

Lynn: I don't think so...

[Lynn's about to stop Sam until she is pinned down by Lincoln, whose eyes are back to normal.]

Lincoln: [holding Lynn down] Go on, pal! You can do this!

[Sam gets up and walks towards the plug. However, he is already growing vampire fangs and getting blood-red eyes. But, he resists his new monster instincts and is about replug the juicing machine.]

Vampires (Sans Lincoln and Sam): NOOOOOOOOOOO!

[Sam plugs in the juicing machine's plug back in, much to the other vampires' dismay. The juicing machine powers up again, finally finishing the job of juicing the garlic bulb. The result is a large amount of garlic juice being dumped into the vat, which breaks and drenches everyone in the room with garlic juice. There's then large waves of garlic juice, where the Loud parents are in, that burst out the garlic factory's door and drench the entire town in garlic juice, turning everyone who was a vampire back to normal. Cut back to the factory's central room, where everyone in the room is starting to come to.]

Sam: [groans; scratches his head] Man, that was heavy...

Lincoln: [gets up] I didn't think there'd be that much.

Lynn: Will you get off of me?! [pushes Lincoln off of her]

Clyde: Thanks for sparing us eternity as the living undead, guys.

[Everyone else thanks the two for their endeavors, except for Lucy, who's pretty neutral about the whole thing.]

Sam: Don't mention it, guys. Besides, I'm glad all of that's over and done with.

[Lisa goes over to a large amount of mice that used to be vampires.]

Lisa: [sternly] Alright, all of you! [takes out a electrical reinforced cage] In the cage this instant!

[All the mice run away from Lisa and out into the street, only to later get eaten by some vicious alley cats nearby.]

Lisa: [shrugs] I guess I could always test my experiments on my siblings.

[Cut to later, when the siblings, Sam, Clyde, and Ronnie are watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas" in the living room while enjoying the candy they got earlier.]

Sam: [sighs with satisfaction] "The Nightmare Before Christmas"... A classic Halloween flick.

Lynn: Oh, and in case anyone else was wondering, me and Ronnie weren't scared back at the graveyard. Just saying. [continues to eat her candy]

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Lincoln was the only one scared there.

Lincoln: [to Lynn and Ronnie] Hey, guys.

Lynn and Ronnie Anne: What?

Lincoln: There's some mice in your costumes.

[Lynn and Ronnie frantically look around their entire body.]

Lynn and Ronnie: AAAHHHHH! MICE! [start rolling around in circles on the floor] GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!

[The rest of the group laugh at Lynn and Ronnie during the movie.]

THE END


End file.
